Agony
by The 2786 Project
Summary: That's right, when I first met you, your lips were trembling in the dark…And you looked so fragile. That's why I was interested, right?   Pairing- TsunaHaru 2786
1. Chapter 1

Agony

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! fanfic

Pairing: 2786 (TsunaHaru)

Description: That's right, when I first met you, your lips were trembling in the dark…And you looked so fragile. That's why I was interested, right?

_Enjoy! ~_

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Tsuna swallowed. He took a shaky breath. "I don't like this," he said. Yamamoto looked at him with a sorrowful, yet, somewhat hardened look. "I don't like it either," Yamamoto admitted. "But we don't have a choice, right, Tsuna? After all, the Kyuudaime ordered us to."

Tsuna lowered his head. "I wish he hadn't," he said bitterly. Chrome made a tiny sound of agreement, while Hibari stayed silent.

"Don't worry, Juudaime!" Gokudera said in a reassuring tone. "We were told that no one was in the building." Tsuna sighed. "Yes, but…sometimes even our intelligence can be wrong sometimes," he said.

They all looked at the burning building in front of them. Tongues of fire danced around it, destroying, engulfing the building as much as it could. Tsuna jumped a bit as the fire crackled. "Boss, we shouldn't be so close, it's dangerous," Chrome warned. A murmur of agreement swept through the group. The adolescents began to retreat backwards, but Tsuna stayed firmly planted to where he was.

"Juudaime?" Gokudera asked. "It's dangerous, you need to mo-" Tsuna stared at the building with horror. "Juudaime?" Gokudera repeated, sounding concerned. Tsuna whipped around, his body tensing.

"_There's someone in there!" _Tsuna exclaimed.

Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Chrome bounded back towards Tsuna, while Hibari walked at a slower pace. "Are you sure, Tsuna?" Yamamoto questioned. Tsuna nodded, his eyes flicking from his Guardians to the burning building. "How do you know, Juudaime?" Gokudera asked. Tsuna sighed in frustration. "My…some instinct is telling me." He said quietly.

Chrome pondered Tsuna's words before speaking up. "Reborn told us about your abilities before, Boss. He mentioned the Hyper Intuition…" Her voice trailed off. Yamamoto's eyes widened, and then narrowed. _"The power that can see through all," _he breathed. "I'm going in," Yamamoto decided as he pulled out his katana.

"_No, _Yamamoto. You're staying here. So will the rest of you. If I'm not in ten minutes, well…you know…" Tsuna gave a rueful smile. Yamamoto shook his head in protest. "Forget it Tsuna, you should stay here. I can use my Rain-"

"Get going, Sawada Tsunayoshi," Hibari interrupted. Tsuna nodded, and then rushed in the building. Yamamoto stared at the building, his hand tightly gripping the katana's handle.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

_Where are you? _

Tsuna's eyes glowed as he surveyed the end of a corridor of the flaming building. When he had ran into the building, he had popped the Dying Will pill into his mouth, and voila!

_But…if his Hyper Intuition was really correct…_

A faint outline of a girl flickered in his sight, and Tsuna stared at the door in front of him. _Yes, his Hyper Intuition was telling him…whoever was in the building was behind that door!_

Tsuna took a hold of the door, and swung it open. The door revealed a dark room cluttered with boxes, and sheets of paper. He quickly closed the door behind him. There were only a few minutes before the fire reached this room, and the air was already becoming tainted. Tsuna tensed, and turned to the right corner of the room.

Then he strode, forging a path through a clutter of boxes. He halted as he saw a small shadow behind one of the boxes. Tsuna took a few steps forward. "You need to get out," he said. "The building's on fire, and if you don't leave now, you'll-"

Tsuna's voice trailed off. Behind the box, was a girl around his age. Her skin was slightly pale, and her body was small and petite. The girl's wavy long raven black locks were sprawled over her shoulder, her head between her knees. She was wearing a snow white dress that seemed to make her glow in the darkness.

"You need to get out here," Tsuna repeated. "The building's on fire-" And there his voice went again. At the sound of his voice, the girl looked up. Large, chocolate brown doe-like eyes were staring at him, meeting his glowing ones.

The girl opened her mouth in surprise, and her arched eyebrows lifted. "Who…who are you?" Tsuna cleared his throat. "My name's Tsuna," he answered. "Tsuna?" The girl mused. "I've never met a Tsuna-san before…" Tsuna remained calm. "You need to get out, because the building's on fire." He said.

"Fire?" The girl repeated. Tsuna nodded. 'That's right. The building's on fire and you need to get out _now._" The girl's chocolate brown eyes had tears forming, and her mouth began to tremble. Now Tsuna had _always _been weak when he saw girls cry. But this girl…she seemed so fragile, so easily broken that something in his heart lurched…

_What was he thinking? He had to get this girl out, not think about things like that._

"Come with me," Tsuna said kindly. The girl swallowed. "Hahi…then…Tsuna-san…will you protect me from the fire?" She asked. If Tsuna hadn't been in his Hyper Dying Will mode…he would've probably blinked twice and stuttered something incomprehensible.

But Tsuna nodded, and held out his hand. After a few seconds of hesitation, the girl put her hand in his, and something occurred to Tsuna. She was like a _child. _An innocent child, an innocent _pretty _child who seemed so fragile…Oh, would you look at that? Her lips were still trembling…

Tsuna tensed. Smoke was entering the room, slowly, but surely. He wasted no time. Tsuna ran to a wall, and began punching and kicking until there was more than enough space for him to fit. Then he concentrated, and his eyes glowed.

"_X Burner!"_

Fire glowed from his hands, and shot through the wall. Moments later, a ragged path straight out to the sky had been formed. "T-Tsuna-san, you can _use _fire?" The girl murmured. "Well, in a way, _yes,_" Tsuna answered. "But in a way, no. I'll tell you later. Right now, we have to get out." The girl let out a yelp as Tsuna scooped her into his arms.

"_What are you doing?" _The girl yelped. Tsuna calmly looked at her, and then looked out to the sky. "Would you rather have me drop you? I don't think you would." The girl slowly nodded, and Tsuna flew out. The girl's eyes widened as she saw the sky. "It's so pretty," she breathed. Tsuna gazed at her. "You've never seen the sky before?" He asked

The girl shrugged. "I have. But I haven't seen it for a while because I was kept in that place for a long time." Tsuna blinked, but didn't reply. Then…

The flame on Tsuna's head fizzed out. Tsuna blinked twice, shocked. Then he looked down. He was high in the sky, and the ground was below him…

"AHH!"

Tsuna yelled as he and the girl fell, heading, going straight towards the ground…they were going to crash and die!

"_Oof!"_

"Juudaime, are you okay?" Tsuna opened his eyes. He was on top of Gokudera, who had caught him. "I'm not dead?" Hibari narrowed his eyes and kicked him. "Ow! What was that for?" Tsuna demanded. "Well, Sawada Tsunayoshi, if you can make a racket like this, then you certainly aren't dead," Hibari commented drily.

Tsuna groaned in pain, and then he shot up. "Where's that girl?" He asked. Gokudera tilted his head, and managed to crawl away from Tsuna. "What girl, Juudaime?" Gokudera asked back.

"She's right here."

Tsuna turned around. Yamamoto walked up to Tsuna, cradling the girl in his arms. Chrome walked behind him, looking anxious. "Oh, you caught her?" Tsuna asked. Yamamoto laughed. "Actually, she fell on me." He replied. Gokudera sweat dropped. "Like the way Juudaime fell on me, huh?" He muttered.

"But Boss, what are we going to do with her?" Chrome asked. "Well…I suppose…" Tsuna started to say.

"You want to bring her into the Family?" Hibari finished. Tsuna started, and then nodded. "Yeah….I do. I mean, after all…It's our fault that she almost died. The Vongola should take responsibility for that." Chrome blinked. "Boss, you'll have to talk about it with the Kyuudaime," she warned. Tsuna nodded. "I know," he admitted. "But still…"

Yamamoto shifted his position so he could hold the girl in a more comfortable way. "Well, let's go then." Tsuna walked away, with his Guardians following in his wake.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"Tsuna, where'd you pick up that girl from?" Reborn questioned. Tsuna looked at his tutor. "You know that building we burned down? The one our intelligence told us about?" Reborn nodded. "She was inside, and I got her out and…" Tsuna's voice trailed off.

Reborn sighed. "Just like you to do that, Dame-Tsuna." He said. Tsuna blinked. "So can she stay?" He asked. Reborn pondered the question for a few minutes. After a while, he answered.

"It's your choice. Kyuudaime doesn't have to get involved about the girl's joining the Vongola Family. But it's her choice." Reborn decided. Tsuna sighed. _I hope she can stay,_ he thought. Reborn smirked. "You just hoped that she could stay with us, didn't you?" He said. Tsuna flushed. "I did not! Anyways, I'm going to see her!"

Reborn chuckled, still smirking. "She's pretty cute, Dame-Tsuna!" Tsuna groaned. "Leave me alone!" He begged. As Tsuna left the room, Reborn was sipping from a mug of coffee, a smirk still plastered to his face.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"So, would you like to stay with us?" Tsuna asked. The girl swallowed nervously. "You're the heir to a mafia family?" She questioned. Tsuna nodded. "I am." The girl blinked and straightened up in her seat.

"You seem…a bit different from before," the girl said slowly. Tsuna laughed. "I am, aren't I?" He said nervously. Then he cleared his throat.

"Um, I'm Tsuna…you know that, right? Yeah, you do…Er…What's your name?" Tsuna stuttered. The girl froze. "My name?" Tsuna nodded encouragingly. "Yeah, your name!" The girl lowered her head, and then raised it.

"My name is…Miura…Haru."

"Haru, huh?" Tsuna said smiling. "It's a nice name. So, Haru, I want to ask you something." Haru blinked. "Yes, Tsuna-san?" Tsuna leaned forward.

"How would you like to join the Family?"

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

_5 Years Later_

"Tsuna-san, have you seen Yamamoto-kun?" Haru asked. Tsuna blinked. "Yamamoto-kun? No, I haven't." Haru's face fell with dissapointment. "Oh, I see. Sorry to bother you, Tsuna-san! Well, see you later!" She rushed off.

"Yeah, see you later." Tsuna muttered. Ever since those five years ago, Haru had opened up her heart and soul to the Vongola Family. And in return, everyone had grown to love her. Well, except Hibari maybe. He didn't really 'love' much. But everyone loved her. For her cheerfulness. Her strength. Her optimism.

And Haru had been working hard with Reborn and Bianchi for those five years to grow stronger. She wasn't as strong as the Guardians, but she was stronger than Bianchi. She was slowly growing almost as strong as Chrome. She was _amazing._

Tsuna shook his head. _Shake it off, you're being stupid! _He scolded himself. He had always thought Haru was kind of cute, but he was starting to think that she was seriously becoming beautiful. _Ah! There he went again! _

"Tsuna-kun?" Tsuna turned around, finding himself face to face with Ryohei's younger sister, Kyoko. Tsuna felt his heartbeat speed up a little bit and then return to his normal heartbeat pace. "Hey, Kyoko." He said. Kyoko smiled. "Have you seen Haru?" She asked. Tsuna nodded. "Yeah, she was looking for Y-Yamamoto-kun." Kyoko analyzed his face and sighed.

"I lose," she sighed. Tsuna blinked. "You lose? What are you talking about?" He asked, confused. Kyoko brushed a hand through her hair. "I lose," she repeated. "Lose what?" Tsuna asked. Yeah, he was definitely confused now.

"I just can't win against her," Kyoko said. Then she smiled. "You'll see what I mean later, Tsuna-kun."

"What? Wait, Kyoko!"

Kyoko walked a bit, and then turned around. "Since I lost, don't you lose either, Tsuna-kun." And then she left, leaving behind a very puzzled nineteen-year old boy.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"What do you think of it, Yamamoto-kun?" Tsuna hesitated, and turned to the door on his right side. He quietly opened it a bit.

Inside, was a grand piano, Haru and Yamamoto. Haru was on the seat, her hands folded carefully on her lap. Yamamoto was leaning against the piano, a smile on his face. "It was good. Really good, Haru. If Gokudera knew about how good you are, he'd be jealous!" He cheered. Haru smiled. "He does know. He and Bianchi caught me here playing away." She admitted.

Yamamoto's grin widened. "So, what do you want to talk about this time?" Tsuna felt something stab his stomach.

_This time? _How many things had Haru revealed to Yamamoto? Were they very close? How close? It _sounded _like they were really close…

Tsuna shook his head quickly. What _was _he thinking?

"It's about…Tsuna-san." Haru said quietly. Tsuna blinked. They were going to talk about him? What, what? Were they talking behind his back? Nah…Haru and Yamamoto weren't those type of people. Tsuna carefully opened the door an inch further.

"Tsuna? What about Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked. Haru hesitated. "You know, Yamamoto-kun." She said quietly. Yamamoto sighed, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it!" He said encouragingly. Haru swallowed hard.

"I think I'm going to lose soon," she said quietly.

_Lose? That's the same thing Kyoko said…_Tsuna realized.

"You won't!" Yamamoto said. "What did you tell Bianchi? And Chrome! And Gokudera! And me! What did you tell us?" He had gripped Haru's shoulders, and was gently shaking her. Tsuna's eyes widened. He had _never _seen his Rain Guardian act like this before…After all, Yamamoto was known to best control his anger.

"I told you that I wouldn't lose." Haru said hesitantly. "And I've tried hard! For five whole years I've…" Haru sighed. She stood up, and hugged Yamamoto. A jolt ran through Tsuna. Haru had never hugged _him_ before, why was she hugging Yamamoto?

Tsuna swung the door open. "What's going on here?" He said quietly. Haru turned around, and Yamamoto looked up. "Tsuna-san…" Haru's voice trailed off. Tsuna strode to Haru and Yamamoto. He looked at Yamamoto and spoke.

"I need to talk to Haru."

Yamamoto smiled, and released her. As Tsuna pulled her away, Yamamoto called out, "Tsuna!" Tsuna turned around. "What is it?" He asked. Yamamoto smiled. "Good luck."

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Tsuna took Haru by the arm, and he pulled her into a garden just five minutes away from where they were. He was angry...and confused. But mostly angry….why was he?

"So, what were you talking about with Yamamoto?" Tsuna demanded. Haru looked away. Tsuna sighed with exasperation. "I know you guys were talking about me, so I think I have a right to know what you two were saying."

Haru hesitated. "I…um…Tsuna-san…" Tsuna tilted his head. "What?" He asked. Haru bit her lip. "I-uh, never mind." She stammered.

A gust of wind blew by, and Tsuna's hair created a shadow over his eyes. "Tsuna-san?" Haru said hesitantly. Tsuna looked up and managed a strained smile. "Please, Haru?" He asked. Haru flushed. "I'm sorry, Tsuna-san. But I can't." Haru said firmly.

Tsuna sighed. "I thought as much. Okay." He said. Haru felt a twinge of guilt at the sad look on his face. Tsuna turned around, ready to leave, and Haru grabbed his hand. Tsuna felt elation rush through him as he turned around. Haru quickly let go of his hand and stuttered, "I'll tell you…Since I-I lost anyways. And it is about you so…"

Haru took a deep breath, and her eyes were set with determination.

"I like you, Tsuna-san."

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

A/N: Well, this was supposed to be a one-shot, but after much thought, I guess it'll go up to two or three chapters.

Hope you enjoyed, and hope you review


	2. Chapter 2

Agony

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! fanfic

Pairing: 2786 (TsunaHaru)

Description: That's right, when I first met you, your lips were trembling in the dark…And you looked so fragile. That's why I was interested, right?

_Enjoy! ~_

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Chapter 2

Tsuna swallowed. "W-What did you say?" He asked, his voice cracking. _This is just a dream, _he told himself. _There's no way Haru could ever like me. After all, she likes Yamamoto-kun. _ Haru stared at the ground, and then lifted her head. And looked straight into Tsuna's eyes.

"I like you Tsuna-san. I've liked you ever since I met you- ever since you rescued me. At that time, I thought you were very brave. I still think that you're very brave. A-And I like you…that's all." Tsuna's mouth was as wide as a gaping fish's would look like. Haru put on a tiny smile. "But I don't need an answer, because I already know what you think of me." Tsuna opened his mouth to speak up, and Haru cut him off.

"I lost, so I already know what you're going to say."

Then she ran off, tears streaking her cheeks. "I shouldn't have said anything," she sobbed. "Because he likes Kyoko."

Tsuna ran a hand through his hair. _Haru likes me…_He thought. "Haru likes me." He repeated aloud. He felt a tiny twist in his stomach. Was he happy? Upset? He didn't know. "Wait a minute," he realized.

_Haru and Kyoko _both _had said that they lost…But lost what? _Tsuna set his shoulders. He would have to have a little chat with Kyoko.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"Kyoko, do you mind if I talk to you for a minute?"

Kyoko turned around. Her face lit up. "Tsuna-kun." She greeted. Tsuna smiled back at her, and she studied his face. "Is there something you need?" She asked. Tsuna nodded. "Well…earlier you said you lost and Haru said she lost too…so I was wondering something might've happened." Kyoko grinned.

"You've grown sharper, Tsuna-kun." She whispered to herself. Tsuna blinked. "Eh, did you say something?" He asked. Kyoko shook her head. "Ah, nothing. So you came here wondering what Haru and I lost, right?" She said. Tsuna nodded. "Yeah."

"Would you like me…to tell you?" She asked. Tsuna nodded. "Then, sit down. It's a long story." Kyoko said.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"It all started when Haru joined the Family, maybe three or four weeks after she joined I think." Kyoko began.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"Onii-chan, who's that?"

Ryohei looked down at his little sister with an affectionate smile. "Oh? That's the girl Tsuna and the others rescued. She's decided to join the family." He told her. Kyoko's eyes widened. "Really? "She asked, her eyes lighting up with excitement.

Ryohei chuckled. "Isn't that great? And I hear she's around your age, too." He added. Kyoko grinned. "I can't wait to meet her," she said excitedly. Ryohei patted her head, and Kyoko imagined what the girl would be like.

….

"Um, it's nice to meet you. My name is Miura Haru…Tsuna-san brought me here…I-I hope we can get along!"

Kyoko studied the girl in front of her. So _this _was the girl that Ryohei had been talking about! Kyoko beamed at Haru. "It's nice to meet you, Haru-chan. My name is Sasagawa Kyoko; I hope we can get along!" Haru's mouth widened with delight, and she bowed.

"Thank you," Haru said gratefully. Kyoko tilted her head. "For what?" She asked curiously. Haru stood, and gave Kyoko a sweet, pure smile. "For letting me become your friend!" Haru said cheerfully.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"EH? You _like _someone?"

Haru nodded, her face turning red. Kyoko's eyes lit up with curiosity. "Who is it?" She asked. Haru shook her head. "I can't tell!" She said, covering her face. Kyoko leaned closer towards Haru. "You can tell me, Haru-chan. I won't laugh."

Haru shook her head, determined not to say anything. "It's Yamamoto-kun, right?" Kyoko guessed. After all, Haru and Yamamoto were very, v_ery _close. Haru shook her head. "No way! I love Yamomoto-kun, but only as a brother. Same goes for Yamamoto-kun; he says he likes me in a sisterly way." Kyoko blinked.

"Oh…then…Gokudera-kun?" Kyoko guessed again. Haru stuck out her tongue. "Never! That's just wrong to imagine!" Kyoko giggled, and then pondered. She gasped. "Is…it…Haru-chan…Do you possibly like my _brother?" _

Haru gasped. "Kyoko-chan! Of course not! I don't like him-not that way at least- and besides, he's got Hana, remember? Oh, but I really think your brother is a nice guy," Haru added. Kyoko sighed. "I can't think of anyone else…Is it maybe Hibari-san?" Haru shook her head. "Nope." She grinned.

Kyoko looked at Haru with pleading eyes. "C'mon, Haru-chan. You can tell me, can't you?" She implored. Haru gave in, and looked away from Kyoko.

"Tuna." She mumbled.

Kyoko blinked. "You like tuna?" She asked, confused. Haru shook her head. "No, I like Tsuna-san!" As soon as the words left her mouth, she slapped her hand over it. Kyoko's mouth widened.

"You like T_suna-kun? Since when?"_

"Since I met him…Actually, ever since I laid my eyes on him…" Haru murmured. Kyoko felt something rip through her heart…But what? "Oh, I bet he'll like you too, Haru-chan." Kyoko managed to say. Haru shook her head. "No way!" She flushed.

"Ah, I have to get something from my room, I'll be back." Kyoko said. As soon as she left the kitchen, Kyoko's hand tightened.

"I don't want her to like him…" She said to herself.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"So I was thinking…maybe I should give him chocolate or something for Valentine's Day…Kyoko-chan? What's wrong?" Haru asked anxiously, seeing the solemn look on Kyoko's face.

"Haru-chan…What would you do if I said…that I liked Tsuna-kun too?"

Haru's face paled a bit, and then she smiled a tiny smile. "Well, I'm definitely not going to give up on him. Ever." She said. Even though she was smiling, her eyes were dead serious. Kyoko returned Haru the same look. "Well…should we see who Tsuna-kun likes more?" Kyoko suggested. Haru frowned. "And whoever Tsuna-kun likes romantically will win. But whoever Tsuna-kun likes only as a friend will lose." Kyoko said confidently.

Haru hesitated. "Scared that I'll steal away Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko teased. Haru sighed. "All right," she conceded.

"I'll do my best, and win." Haru said seriously. "So will I." Kyoko said.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"And that's pretty much it." Kyoko said. Tsuna felt bewildered. "Wait, so you like me?" He asked. Kyoko nodded.

"Yes…I do." Kyoko said. Tsuna's eyes widened. "Since when?" He asked. Kyoko fiddled with her fingers for a minute. "I didn't realize until Haru told me that she liked you." Kyoko confessed. Tsuna sighed. He never realized that Haru and Kyoko had feelings for him. Heck, he never imagined that they would've even liked him that way!

"So what's your answer, Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko prompted. Tsuna felt his cheeks burn. "Um…I-I'm not sure…Well I can tell you I did like you. I don't know if I still do though." He mumbled. Kyoko tilted her head. "When did you like me?" She asked. Tsuna thought carefully before speaking. "Well when I first met you. In kindergarten. And I liked you for eight years. But you never showed any sign that you liked me…so…I wondered if I should give up or not."

"But…do you still like me now?" Kyoko asked. Tsuna sighed. "I don't know, Kyoko." He got up, and Kyoko quickly stood up as well. "I'm going now…I'll think about what you told me." He said quietly. Kyoko nodded. "Thanks, Tsuna-kun."

Tsuna nodded, and just as he was about to open the door, Kyoko wrapped her arms around him. Tsuna flushed. He never had this much physical contact with a girl before, even though he was almost a grown man.

"Kyoko-chan," Tsuna said. "What are you-"

The door opened.

"Kyoko-chan, I was looking for you, can you help…me?" Haru stood, her face turning pale as she saw Kyoko hugging Tsuna. "I-I'm…Sorry for interrupting!" She burst out. She quickly whipped around, closed the door and walked away.

Tsuna felt panic run through him. Did Haru think that he'd chosen Kyoko? It wasn't like that…He had to tell her! Tsuna ran from Kyoko's grip and ran out the door. Kyoko fell to the ground, and tears began to form in her eyes.

"I lose," she said with a sad smile. "I really did lose."

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

_Where did Haru go? _Tsuna thought as he looked around. She wasn't in the kitchen, in the garden, or anywhere else in the base! He spotted Gokudera passing him, and he quickly reached out to Gokudera. "Gokudera-kun! Have you seen Haru?" He asked. Gokudera frowned, deep in thought. He nodded. "Yes…she was in the piano room with the baseball idiot."

Tsuna froze. "With Yamamoto-kun?" He asked, wanting to confirm. Gokudera nodded again. "Ah, yes. Why do you ask, Juudaime?" But Tsuna was already dashing away, calling out, "Thanks Gokudera-kun!"

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"Yamamoto-kun…she-Kyoko has won."

Tsuna froze as his hand hesitated to open the door. He heard Yamamoto speak. "How do you know?" He asked. "Because! She was hugging him…and…and…Oh, Yamamoto-kun…I knew I lost from the beginning." Haru sighed.

"Don't say that Haru!" Yamamoto said, his voice turning grave. Haru sobbed. "I'm here for you, Haru," Yamamoto said softly. "If you like, would you like for me to hug you?" Tsuna felt something tear at his stomach, and something twisted in his heart. He didn't want Yamamoto to hug her!

Tsuna swung the door open, and walked into the piano room. His eyes narrowed as he saw Haru enveloped in Yamamoto's arms.

"T-Tsuna-san…" Haru said in a hushed voice, spying him. Tsuna took a few steps forward, and spoke in a low voice.

"Yamamoto-kun, if you don't mind…I'd like to talk to Haru for a few minutes."

Yamamoto looked up, and nodded. He let Haru go, and gave Tsuna a look. _Don't hurt her anymore, _that look said. Tsuna nodded. "I won't." He promised. Yamamoto looked relieved, and gave Haru a little push. Haru blinked. "Yamamoto-kun…"

Yamomoto grinned. "Go on." He encouraged. Haru walked to Tsuna, and tilted her head. "Yes, Tsuna-san?" She asked quietly. Tsuna smiled. "Can we talk for a few minutes?"

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"So…I heard about what you and Kyoko...um…" Tsuna bit his lip. He really didn't know what to say. Haru put on a smile. "Oh, I know. Tsuna-san, I already know that you like Kyoko-chan. You really didn't have to come to tell me that you chose her over…" Haru's voice trailed off.

Tsuna frowned. "That's not true!" He shouted. Haru blinked, and he blushed. "Um…that's not true," he said quietly.

"Well…I did like Kyoko at one point of my life. That was before…B-But…I like you."

As soon as the words left Tsuna's mouth, he knew that he was saying the truth. He really did like Haru. He had always been a bit interested in her ever since he met her, and as the years had passed, he had begun to like her even more. He had just been too dumb to realize.

Haru smiled. "Please don't lie to me," she said softly. "I know you like Kyoko-chan." Tsuna groaned in frustration. "No, I really don't! I really don't like her that way anymore! Haru, the one- Haru, look at me! The one I like is you!" Haru's eyes widened.

"I-Is that true, Tsuna-san?"

Tsuna blushed and took a hold of her hand. "Yes." He said quietly. Haru's eyes lit up. Then she began to cry again. Tsuna lurched forward, alarmed. "What's wrong, Haru?" He asked. Haru smiled. "I'm so happy that I'm crying tears of joy!" She shouted.

She hugged Tsuna, and he flushed with a little grin on his face. "I'm happy too, Haru." He said. Haru beamed, and gripped his hand gently.

"Looks like all those years of agony are finally over," she whispered to herself. Tsuna turned to her lovingly. "Hmm? What did you say, Haru?" He asked. Haru smiled. "Nothing, Tsuna-san!"

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

(A few years later)

"Tsuna-san, look!"

Tsuna grinned at the little bundle in Haru's arms. "She's adorable…she looks just like you!" He exclaimed. Haru beamed, her face showing exhaustion. "Yes, but her hair is the same color as yours! What should we name her?"

Tsuna pondered the matter. "How about Yuki?" He asked. Haru kissed Tsuna on the cheek. "Yuki it is!" She agreed. Tsuna brushed his hand against Haru's hair. In the light, the golden band around his fourth finger shone brightly. Haru smiled, and carefully took his hand in hers. The ring on her fourth finger seemed to glow as well.

"I love you, Tsuna-san." Haru murmured. Tsuna smiled. "I love you too, Sawada Haru." He said lovingly.

Haru looked at the baby cradled in her arms, and sighed. "I hope you will find love, Yuki. But I hope you'll never have to go through the years of agony of wondering." She whispered. "But if you do, I pray it'll be worth it."

Tsuna's ears caught Haru's words and he gave her an encouraging look. "Don't worry. Our child will be just as strong as you were." He said.

Haru nodded. "I know. I know she will."

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

The end! Did you enjoy? Sorry for waiting to update after SUCH a long time

Well, please review and tell me what you think of it! : D

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Special thanks to:

Fairy Water, rane, .FlAmEz11, rin-chan, brisies, Chi-Chai mina, Rieyama Yuuko, and Headsoverheelsforanime2011

Thank you all so much Without you guys I would've probably never have had the inspiration to continue this story!

Tons of love,

lemoncherylove xD


End file.
